Many, if not most, homeowners are proud of their homes and surrounding landscaping, and are anxious to see that their property and any plantings thereon remain attractive. However, the natural state of things dictates that foreign plants or weeds will invariably take root in otherwise orderly planted areas or beds. Accordingly, many persons spend inordinate amounts of time laboriously removing such undesired plants and weeds from vegetable gardens, flower beds, and other cultivated areas. In addition, desirable plants frequently become contaminated with fungi, insects or other problems which require application of liquid treatment(s).
While the development of chemical herbicides and other treatments has made such work somewhat easier, the generally relatively isolated nature of such weeds or infected plants in an otherwise orderly area still results in the need for individual treatment or removal. Heretofore, this has required much bending and kneeling in order to treat infected plants and/or remove undesirable plants, which activity can be difficult even for the physically fit. For those who are physically handicapped, the necessary physical activities required for gardening and weeding may preclude the cultivation of planted areas by such persons.
The need arises for a hand held device capable of remotely applying topical liquid herbal treatments to plants, without requiring excessive bending or kneeling by the user. The device must be capable of applying treatment only to a specific plant or plants requiring such treatment, without risk of unneeded or potentially damaging treatment to surrounding plants. The device must be relatively light weight and relatively inexpensive, thus providing availability to the hobbyist or weekend gardener of average physical condition and means. Moreover, the device must preclude any excessive physical activity or dexterity on the part of the user.